The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to lowering capacitance and resistance while improving reliability of semiconductor devices during back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) integration processes.
Typical components of an integrated circuit include transistors, capacitors, and the like. In semiconductor chip fabrication, these components are coupled by interconnect structures to conduct current through the different circuit layers. Such interconnect structures typically take the shape of wires, trenches, or vias formed in dielectric layers above the microelectronic devices and may typically be formed by depositing a dielectric layer, etching a recess in the dielectric layer and filling the recess with a metal. Currently, interconnect structures are usually made of copper and may be formed using a single-damascene or dual-damascene fabrication process. In the single-damascene process, interconnect structures (vias and trenches) are manufactured independently, while in the dual-damascene process are manufactured at the same time.